


please be a broken record for me

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: PROMPT FILLS [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e04 Day of Wrath, Fix-It, Forgiveness, M/M, Makeup Kiss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Simon-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: "Can I trust you?"Raphael sounds so defeated and Simon hates that he's the reason why. "I wish you would," he whispers."Help me find her," Raphael says, heart swelling in his chest with love for this lost boy. All he ever wanted was an apology or even the tiniest sliver of regret.





	please be a broken record for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedpapyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpapyrus/gifts).



> (✵~✵~✵ for Ariel who wanted a happier saphael scene in Day of Wrath ✵~✵~✵)

 

 

The air is heavy with the scent of blood and Simon shivers. He knows this blood intimately, inside and out. It's bittersweet chocolate with a hint of honey and warm despite chilled skin. Raphael is injured and for reasons unknown, he's behind the door to Magnus' loft. 

He knocks impatiently and it swings open on it's own. 

Simon rounds the corner and calls out for Magnus. "Where is he?" He asks, gruffer than he'd intended. 

"In here," the warlock answers from the living room. 

Simon's legs are heavy and sluggish as he crosses into the room, not knowing what to expect. Raphael is stretched out on a black leather lounger with Magnus' hands hovering above him in a blue mist. The clan leader's skin is seared with thick cross shaped burns along his face and neck. Whoever hurt him had taken sick pleasure in their actions, the sacred crosses were proof of that. It's heartbreaking and worse than Simon thought. 

"Look what they did to me," Raphael says tiredly, pointing at an exposed wound. 

Simon stoops at his side and gathers as much as he can of the elder vampire in his arms without interrupting Magnus, grudges be damned. His head rests on Raphael's chest with one arm protectively slung across his middle and the other sliding behind his back. He holds on tight enough to bruise and Raphael lets him, though he keeps his hands to himself.

 

 

 

The fledgling remains quiet for once as the two friends discuss this ordeal and what it means in regards to locating Camille. There's a box in his pocket but it can wait. Once he's finished, Magnus excuses himself to the kitchen for a martini and to check in with Alec. 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry they hurt you," Simon says, muffled against Raphael's shirt. " 'm _so sorry_. I'm gonna fix this. I'll- I'll bring Camille back to DuMort and I'll move back in if that helps. If you still want me there..." he trails off. 

Having given up on not touching him, Raphael cards his hands through Simon's hair. The younger vampire feels a shaky inhale against his cheek and knows this Raphael is his. He's not the cold indifferent facade he's been putting up to protect himself. 

"Can I trust you?" 

He sounds so defeated and Simon hates that he's the reason why. "I wish you would," he whispers. 

"Help me find her," Raphael says, heart swelling in his chest with love for this lost boy. All he ever wanted was an apology or even the tiniest sliver of regret. Simon has given him that and more tonight.

Trust him? He wants to. Maybe with Camille out of the way, they stand a chance at making it.

He takes the hand gripping his shirt and intertwines their fingers, lovingly gazing into Simon's eyes. "Come home baby," he murmurs. 

 

 

Throwing caution to the wind, Simon presses his lips to Raphael's. Strong arms wrap around his shoulder blades and hold him there. Raphael kisses him soft and slow as though they've never spent a single day apart.  

 

 

Simon is his broken record that refuses to stop trying even when the needle is damaged and that's okay. They'll keep going until they get it right.

 

 

**+**

 

 

 

If two people are meant to be together, nothing will keep them apart.  With time, they're going to be okay. 

 

 

 

 

**+**

 

 

 

 

Magnus watches the couple through a portaled hole in the wall and unlocks his phone.

 

 **Magnus > Alexander: ** _Simon is here with Raphael._

 **Alexander:**   _both_ _alive?_

 **Magnus:** _Relatively. There's something homosexual going on in the living room right now._

 **Alexander:** _okay..._

 **Alexander:** _does that mean you're free for dinner?_

 **Magnus:**   _Yes._ _I was thinking-_

 **Alexander:** _Osaka?_

 **Magnus:**   _You read my mind_

 **Alexander:** _❤❤❤_

 **Magnus:**   _I'm afraid I'll_ _have to take out the trash first. I'll message you after._

 **Alexander:** _you found her?_

 **Magnus:** _From what I've overheard, Simon has a box of dirt that will lead me to her._

 **Alexander:** _dirt._

 **Magnus:** _Don't ask._

 **Alexander:** _wasn't gonna_

 **Alexander:** _be careful please_

 **Magnus:** _She can't hurt me, darling._

 **Alexander:** _ please _

**Magnus:** _I will, xoxo_

  **Alexander:** _xoxoxo ❤_

 

**+**

 

 

Simon moves into DuMort later that night, Camille is banished to Idris and a shaken Magnus seeks comfort in the arms of his Alexander. 

 

 

 

 **+**  

 

 

 

 


End file.
